Third Time's The Charm
by doctorkaitlyn
Summary: The first time it happened, the Doctor was extremely confused because he was almost certain that he wasn't supposed to be turned on immediately after being punched in the face.   Rory/Eleven, rated M for a reason .


**Author's Note: This story is very smutty. It was originally written for a contest on Mibba, where my prompt was: _Odynophilia - arousal from pain and/or humiliation inflicted upon oneself. _Don't say that I didn't warn you. This story is rated M for a reason. R&R would be appreciated._  
><em>**

The first time it happened, the Doctor was _extremely_ confused, because he was almost certain that he wasn't supposed to be turned on immediately after getting punched in the face. Once he considered the situation as a whole, (the Pandorica, reality was collapsing and the TARDIS was exploding) he was certain that he wasn't supposed to be aroused at _all_, let alone be aroused after being punched in the face by a man, dressed as a Roman, who for all intents and purposes should have been dead. Nonetheless, it didn't matter that it shouldn't have been happening; the fact was that, as soon as Rory's ridiculously hard fist had collided with his cheekbone, the Doctor had felt this incredible rush go through him, almost as if his skin had briefly caught on fire. It had taken him a moment to realize it but when he noticed that his trousers seemed to be a bit snugger, he'd glanced down and noticed that there was a bulge that had _definitely_ not been there a few seconds ago.

Of course, it went away seconds later when he realized the true gravity of the situation but that didn't mean that he forgot about it anytime soon.

The second time it happened was again Rory's fault. The Doctor had been working below the TARDIS control deck, attempting to show Rory how to fix the flight modulator because, quite frankly, he was getting sick of having to do it all the time and it would have been splendid for either Rory or Amy to do it once in awhile. He'd, quite innocently, asked Rory for a wrench and when he took too long in handing over the object, the Doctor had turned his head, meaning to grab the blasted thing itself if it was in arm's length because Rory had probably zoned out again. As it was, Rory had just so happened to be passing the wrench at that exact moment in time and due to the change in the Doctor's position, it had hit him smack in the cheek; the same cheek that Rory had punched back when he was a Roman. The impact knocked the Doctor over and sent Rory into a red faced torrent of apologetic words but it had done more than that. It also gave the Doctor an erection that he hid by turning his back and trying desperately to focus on the damn modulator while Rory rambled on and on about how sorry he was.

Inwardly, the Doctor was panicking, an emotion he hadn't felt in quite some time. He didn't know why he was feeling so sexually frustrated now; throughout all his regenerations, he'd been (mostly) good about keeping himself under control but now, every time he got a smack in the face, he had to literally hold himself down. After hitting the modulator a few times, the flush crept away from his face and his trousers returned to their normal fit but he knew that it was only a matter of time before it happened again.

The third time it happened, the Doctor pounced.

He knew that he should have felt horrible about the whole affair; after all, Rory _was_ married. However, he figured (rightly so) that Amy wouldn't mind; he'd heard enough about their rather adventurous sex life to know that she'd probably get a thrill out of the whole situation. As it was, Amy had caught a rather nasty contagious disease on the last jungle planet they'd visited (at her request, if the Doctor remembered correctly) and the TARDIS had literally locked her in her room, not allowing anyone in or out until she got better. She'd been sequestered in there for four days and it was obvious even to the Doctor that Rory was starting to get restless; he'd come into a room for a few moments and then leave again, unable to focus on any task. It was starting to make the Doctor restless as well; no matter how much he pleaded with her, the TARDIS refused to let him go anywhere until Amy had gotten better and so, he was stuck with Rory and the thoughts racing through his head.

It was only a matter of time before one of those thoughts spewed from his mouth.

"Hit me." He _had_ been meaning to speak to Rory about his situation but he hadn't meant for it to come out so bluntly. Rory didn't look nearly as surprised as the Doctor expected, however; he just looked frustrated with something, his lip drawn into his mouth and skin pinched tightly.

"You sure?" The Doctor nodded and stood up from one of the various spinny chairs around the TARDIS console and stood before Rory, who was leaning up against the railing. He found it a bit odd that Rory _didn't_ find anything odd about his request but that wasn't important. He needed to see if the third time was the charm or if those other two incidents had been isolated. Straightening his back, he sighed deeply and tilted his head towards Rory, preparing himself for the punch.

It was a good one. All of the sheer frustration, both sexual and otherwise, that had coiled up in Rory came out through his knuckles, which slammed into the Doctor's cheek hard enough to make his head snap back. Blood began to dribble from the corner of his mouth and he knew that, rightfully, he should have been punching Rory back or doing something non-violent to return the favor.

Instead, he was standing there, face flushed, with his trousers obviously tight, panting quietly. Rory, for his part, was panting as well, cradling his fist with his other hand, eyes directed at the bulge in the Doctor's trousers that hadn't been there only seconds before. When he finally managed to peel his eyes away, he found himself staring at the Doctor's face, tinted a lovely shade of red that nearly matched the blood still trickling from his lips. His eyes were slightly glazed over and Rory realized that, for the first time ever, he was seeing the Doctor as a sexual being.

After that, everything seemed to happen at once. Rory's lips were on his, coaxing fresh blood to the surface, caressing and pressing and biting. His long fingers ran through the Doctor's hair, yanking on the strands, making the Doctor gasp and arch his hips forward, craving some friction. When Rory pulled away, still holding the Doctor's hair between his fingers, he was smirking, deliberately holding his hips away.

"You like pain," he stated and the Doctor nodded, leaning his head forward so that it would deliberately hurt more. Each twinge of agony went directly to his crotch, sending a rush through all his nerves. He'd never felt like this before and he had the brief thought that it made sense why humans were always copulating. That thought quickly got crossed out by the fact that copulating was a dreadful sounding word and _that_ got overwhelmed by Rory whispering something in his ear that made his knees completely give out, sending him to the floor.

_"You're a whore."_

The Doctor knew that, at least for humans, this word usually carried a derogatory meaning but there was just something about the way it _flowed_ through Rory's lips, like silk over someone's skin, that flushed his entire body with heat. He wasn't even aware that his knees had given out until he was on the floor, eye and eye with the belt buckle of Rory's trousers, which seemed to be straining as well if he was correct.

"While you're down there..." Rory's fingers carded through his hair again and pressed the Doctor's head towards his buckle. It took him a moment to realize what Rory wanted but when he did, his fingers eagerly went to work, stripping away the unnecessary layers until he was left with nothing but mere hairbreadths of air between his mouth and Rory's cock. Now this he had never done before; it was always the other way around in his previous regenerations, but he figured there was a time and place for everything; besides, with the way Rory's nails were digging into his skull, he didn't really have much of a choice but to open his lips and tentatively flick out his tongue. Rory gasped, fingers suddenly yanking _hard_ and the Doctor yelped before stepping up his efforts, sliding his mouth over the top of Rory's cock.

"You fucking whore," Rory moaned, abruptly bucking his hips upwards and hitting the back of the Doctor's throat. The Doctor immediately started to gag and pulled backwards, coughing heavily, eyes watering. Before he had even had time to recover, Rory was grabbing him by the hair and yanking him back upwards, pushing him up against the railing of the control room.

"I'm sorry Rory, I'm so sorry, I should have-" Rory cut off the Doctor's ramblings with his lips, slamming his head back. His hips pressed forward, grinding the Doctor's back into the unforgiving surface of the railing. With one hand, he unsnapped the Doctor's ridiculous braces, letting them curl up his chest before he undid his trousers, roughly shoving them to the floor. Rory and Amy had previously pondered what the Doctor wore underneath his trousers and he was pleasantly surprised to note that the answer was nothing at all.

"Are you really sorry Doctor?" he asked, nipping on the Doctor's earlobe while his fingers skilfully undid the buttons of his shirt. The Doctor's fingers were latched around the railing, clutching tightly as Rory's cock brushed against his. He bucked upwards, desperately wishing for more contact, which he was denied. All the feelings running through his body, the sheer lust and the utter humiliation at being completely under someone elses's thumb, at being under _Rory's_ thumb, was almost intoxicating, leaving his skin flushed and his pupils dilated. He wanted more, _needed_ more.

"No," he whispered, feeling another rush of heat as Rory's eyes darkened, smouldering in their sockets. "No, I'm not sorry." Letting go of the railing, he unzipped Rory's jumper, leaving them both naked. (Rory had already flung the bow tie across the room, relishing the opportunity to do so without being yelled at.)

"You're going to be," Rory growled, grabbing the Doctor's wrist and spinning him around so that his stomach was resting against the cold railing. Within seconds, something cold was sliding inside of him, making him gasp and shut his eyes. When he got used to it, he tried to look back over his shoulder but Rory took the opportunity to bite down on the other side of his neck, completely distracting him from the fact that something else was now in him. There was a tad of pain, smouldering at the base of his spine, but it wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it would be. Rory's fingers (at least, he assumed they were Rory's fingers) curled inside of him, brushing against something that made the Doctor bite back a groan while pushing his hips backwards towards Rory.

"Someone's eager, aren't they?" he whispered, pulling his fingers out of the Doctor completely, leaving him feeling oddly empty. The Doctor whimpered (actually _whimpered_) but Rory was already back, his lips hot on the side of the Doctor's neck, leaving another bite mark.

"This is going to hurt," he murmured, knee nudging the Doctor's legs further apart. "But that shouldn't be a problem for you." With one movement, he pushed into the Doctor, groaning loudly. Hot tears stung the Doctor's eyes and his teeth were pressing into his lip, tearing the skin. It certainly hurt; not as much as it probably hurt for a human but it hurt nonetheless. Rory wasn't holding back either; he was so goddamn turned on that he couldn't hold back even if he wanted to. The Doctor was so warm and tight around him and there was just something about having him completely under his control that made him feel so, so powerful; the rush was unlike anything he'd ever experienced with Amy, bless her. He could hear the harsh smacking noise as the Doctor's hips banged against the railing but he just kept going, fingers sliding over the Doctor's hands and holding tightly.

The Doctor didn't last long. He could almost see his hips bruising before his eyes, growing more purple every time the railing relentlessly smacked into him but each collision sent fire through his body, making him arch his back towards Rory and grip the railing tighter. His head was dangling down and the blood was rushing to his skull, sending even more pleasure through him. Rory was biting his shoulder in between words, words like _fuck_ and _whore_ and _slut_ and those words just piled up until the Doctor was seeing stars; not real stars but blotches of color, reds and greens and blues that were even more magical than the real things. His breath was stuck in his chest, not able to escape. One of his fingernails snapped as he gripped the railing, palms slick with sweat. Rory came soon afterwards, biting so hard that blood started trickling down the Doctor's spine. Even spent as he was, the Doctor felt a weak twinge of desire course through him, side by side with the pain in his back.

"Wow," Rory murmured, pulling out and collapsing onto the floor, not bothering to cover up his nakedness. As soon as he was gone, the Doctor's knees gave out, sending him onto the ground in an awkward heap of sweaty limbs. There was so much he wanted to say, so much that he felt like he had to say but all his words were tangled in his mind, leaving him with only two that were coherent.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, eyes closed, fingers half heartedly reaching for his trousers. "I'm so sorry, Rory." Although both Rory and the Doctor opened their mouths at the same time, both stumbling over excuses and more apologies, they were both interrupted by yet another, unexpected voice.

"Don't be sorry, Doctor." The Doctor's eyes sprang open and he sat up, wincing as a bolt of pain went up his back. Rory looked like he had just been hit by lightning and he immediately began yanking his clothes back on, face as red as a tomato.

"A-Amy?" the Doctor finally stammered, yanking his jacket over his lap. Although he couldn't see her on the screen, he had a sickening feeling that she could see him.

"I leave you boys alone for four days and this happens!" There was an odd popping noise, as if Amy was chewing on bubble gum while speaking. "Naughty, naughty. What am I going to do with the pair of you?" She giggled and the Doctor found himself growing as red as Rory.

"Amy, I'm so, so sorry," Rory stammered, pulling his jumper back over his head. "It's just been awhile since-"

"Oh shush Rory, we both know that I know that you've wanted to shag the Doctor for awhile now." If possible, Rory turned even redder and the Doctor had to take a moment to reflect on how red humans could turn when they were embarrassed.

"Now, the TARDIS tells me that I'm going to be here for another day or such, so you boys have a bit more time to yourself. But just remember that I can see what you're doing whenever I want!" After Amy said goodbye, the Doctor groaned and hung his head, running his fingers through his damp hair. He knew that he was going to feel horrible afterwards but he'd been too distracted to care about anyone else's emotions and now he had no doubt that Rory was probably guilt-ridden. On top of that, he'd just been shagged in the control room of all places; he could practically feel the TARDIS glaring at him. And _Amy_, what an absolute mess he'd gotten himself to.

He was completely humiliated but even as he realized this, he could feel that heat beginning in his stomach again, radiating outwards. Breath hitching in his chest, he risked a look downwards and wasn't at all surprised to see that, despite his lack of energy, his body was stirring again. When he glanced back up, Rory was staring at him, eyes clouding over again with complete lust.

"Doctor?" he whispered, eyes drifting towards the Doctor's lap. All the Doctor could do was nod, neck aching from the bite marks on it.

"Not in the control room," he replied, standing up with some difficulty. He pulled Rory up to his feet and pulled his jumper back off, throwing it to the floor. "Anywhere else is completely available."

"You goddamn whore." After one crushing kiss, they were off, Rory tugging the Doctor as far as the nearest hallway before they were back together, lips against lips, fingers entangled, hips pressing and bruising even more.

The third time may have been the charm but it was the fourth time that truly sealed the deal.


End file.
